Lies
by Oracion Seven
Summary: Edmund awakens in the bed of someone who isn't Johnny Gambino, and finds himself falling for this deep, sensual man. Edmund/Vladimir


That deep, hard voice was an alien pleasure to him.

Edmund groaned, reaching for his glasses. _What happened last night? Johnny?_ Blindly, he groped around for his spectacles. He expected to find them on the same place on the bedside table, but he couldn't place them. Or a bedside table. "_Looking for something, Lover?_" That voice, it was familiar, but it wasn't Johnny's. Suddenly, he felt pricks in his neck. He cried out and, by instinct, grabbed the body atop him.

The feeling of adrenaline rushed throughout him. He relaxed as the pain in his neck faded. "_Disgusting. I hate adrenaline in my food. Makes it taste absolutely foul._" Panting, Edmund moved his hand up from the body's back to his neck, then forced himself to run his hand over the other's face. From what he could tell, his temporary other had hard, cold features, and facial hair. That's all he could distinguish. He dared himself to open his eyes, but was met with only darkness. A single crimson eye shown above him in the dark. "A vampire…?" Edmund whispered. He saw the eye bob, indicating his late-night lover had nodded. "God, what time is it?"

The eye disappeared for a second, reappeared, and glanced in a different direction. "2:58 A.M."

Edmund's head flopped back against what he guessed was a cushion. A damn soft one, too. "Did we, you know-?"

"Have wild, passionate sex? Yes. We did, and you enjoyed every second of it. You probably hit at least three orgasms."

"Well, thank you for keeping my G-Spot warm, but, just leave."

He heard his other chuckle. "We're in _my_ castle. I'm not going anywhere. Moreover, neither are you; not until morning at least. Then you can leave."

"Was that a command?"

"No, more like a threat."

"…Fine, I'll stay." He felt the other's cold body settle on him, making him shiver. "Just, bring the sheet up."

His lover obeyed and Edmund felt a little warmer after a few minutes. It was just until morning, right? Edmund could stay around until then. He did remember the sex; it was wonderful, passionate, much better than anything Johnny had ever given him. If only he could place the voice of the man who'd made him feel that pleasure. It was on the tip of his tongue, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't put two and two together. Then again, unless this bastard gave him AIDS, would it really matter?

After a few hours, about 6:04 A.M., Edmund and his lover were at it again. This man, who wasn't Johnny Gambino, the man Edmund had pledged his eternal love to, was giving him the love Edmund never got from his life partner. Who ever this vampire was, he had experience. He had bottle of something – lubricant probably – and had filled Edmund with it before a second round of lovemaking. Now with ever thrust, that lubricant heated up, relieving the tension in Edmund's rear, leaving only warm pleasure in its place. "I-I love you," his other whispered to him as Edmund felt his orgasm close at hand. "Every since that first time I saw you fighting Zhivago, I felt a strong connection with you." That deep, sensual voice swam over Edmund, and he was beyond caring who the hell this person was. Whoever he was, Edmund was falling for him. All he could muster to gasp was "This is wrong."

"I know it's wrong. That bastard Gambino doesn't deserve you; I do."

"What have got against Johnny?"

"He's always stealing my playthings. Let us leave it at that."

There it was. Edmund wrapped his legs around the other's body and arched his back, spraying his seed on his stomach. "Did I get you?"

The red eye came closer and his lover nipped the shopkeeper's ear. Edmund felt his lover's rough mustache brush his cheek; he whimpered. A clammy, pale hand came down across Edmund's cheek, pacifying him. His lover's warm tongue came up to lap his tears away. God this man was romantic. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, it didn't hurt. I'm used to Johnny, and he's much bigger than you."

"Too big?"

"Y-yeah. I feel like his crotch will tear me apart some times."

"Poor child, how I pity you. Just go to sleep, when you wake up everything will be better."

"I'm not tired, though. Strange as it seems, I'm wide awake, even though we just went at it again." Edmund's vampire lover grabbed the sides of his face and brought that red eye close to him. "_Look into my eyes_."

Edmund obeyed, and gasped when a muddy grey iris appeared alongside the crimson one. _You! I made love to you?_ Suddenly his head felt light. He clung to his other; tried to look away, but couldn't. His head rolled back and he was forced to sleep. His red/grey-eyed lover gently laid him on the bed, kissing his ear to his cheek to his neck. He sunk his fangs into Edmund's neck again, drawing only a few sips before licking the wounds closed. "He doesn't deserve you. Be mine, instead."

Then Vladimir Von Helson wrapped himself around Edmund, hoping that the rough pounding of the shopkeeper's could, perhaps, convince his own heart to start beating again.


End file.
